komiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Metro
"Welcome to the world of crazyness" Crazy Metro Crazy Metro is about 5 guys living in 1 apartment experiencing life's struggles, challenges, and lessons on a common crazy daily life experience. The Comic takes place in Almina City, and centralizes 5 guys who are living in the metro looking for a perfect place to stay that are accessible to the market, school, workplace and malls. Crazy Metro stories are random, depending on what's trending and what ever the author has in mind but occassionally has Storylines such as the "Room mates wanted", which shows how they all met and ended up in 1 apartment. The 2nd storyline "Happy Christloween" focuses on moving on and a bit of romance featuring new characters such as a Doctor, the Land Lady's Grand daughter and the Doctor's son. Webcomic and Publication History Crazy Metro was first published at the Author's Deviantart page around 2010, then as popularity rises it moves to a website that host webcomics, Smackjeeves. Printed media were then sold at Summer Komikon 2011 where "Crazy Metro: Room Mates Wanted" was first published. Later that year, Winter Komikon 2011, "Crazy Metro: Happy Christloween | Prologue" was published. Crazy Metro went on a hiatus mode for a year, 2012, due to author's personal conflict and updates were not regular. In 2013, trying to recover from personal problems, Crazy Metro is rising up again with a new and fresh characters and concepts. Characters Characters in Crazy Metro are based from real life friends of the author adjusted a bit of their personality to fit in to the comic's genre. Majority of the Characters' designs are based from the author's perception or the Character's original design from other artist. Cameo appearances is a common feature in Crazy Metro. Cameos from his former Highschool classmates, to famous icons, online and personal friends and co-artist/comic creator. Cameos only appear if a certain story or strip is focused on the guess character. Recently, a new housemate is added and 5 sub-characters who are now appearing regularly in the comic. Characters: Crazy House Mates •'Aeriol' -Among the housemate, Aeriol is the youngest. He decided to stay with the gang when Artix offered the attic as an extra room and share with all the expenses. At first, aeriol and ness doesn’t get along well, due to ness’ pessimistic approach and aeriol, couldn’t get his attention off to his psp when asked or talked to. but things changed during “the Locked down”. Soft spoken and caring, cheerful and optimistic, no wonder he gets along with everyone in the apartment. his favorite treats are Oreo and Milk. •'Artix' -Active and a Junk food Monster, despite of all the junks he eats, he still have a firm body. A nature and animal lover, sometimes loud but prefers to be quiet sometimes. The most Optimistic, he views the world very positively, unlike Ness who's all so negative at things. An Extrovert who loves making friends with almost everyone. Loud when he's active, likes body competitions which makes Junfu his Gym Rival. •'Ness' - The most pessimistic among the group, quiet and introvert. Obsessive Compulsive at times, short tempered but manageable. Loves to travel but hates going out when the sun is high. Loves to Cook and he's also artistic in someway... Has interest over the paranormal but scared to watch horror movies. The only downside with ness is when he’s emotionally unstable and his poor sense of decision making. different flavoured Kitkat and Oreos are his favourite treat (his weakness). a terrible ear bleeding singer, wacky when he’s happy, likes to play with lyrics and most of all a sleep walker. *Note: Ness goes through 2 nicknames through out the comic, Ernz and Nestea. Only Aeriol is allowed to call Ness - "Nestea" as a term of best friend endearment, although the rest of the housemates address him as Ness •'JV' -The Patient and brotherly among the guys. A nature lover, always wanting to commune with nature. Thus likes to travel, the only thing is, he's afraid of airplanes Intelligent and shy, doesn't show much affection or emotions much. But he's sure is sweet and loving. A former office worker now took up 2nd degree course on Nursing. Loves reading books, and spends most of his time reading various magazines and Book titles. Doesn’t know how to cook much coz he usually orders out. •'Junfu' -The most buffed / muscular of them all, likes to tease Artix alot, and with his partner in tease (crime) Raguel both can make Artix pissed pretty easy. Junfu is brutal when messed with, but only in his imagination he pictures his enemies being tortured and do bad things to'em. But in reality, quite loud when he has stories to share, but mostly shares it with Raguel. Book smart coz he always reads magazines and books. He gets along with JV when they're at the Library or at Bookstores. •'Raguel' -A barista at a coffee shop and a psychology student taking up masters degree, Neutral in showing emotions that makes him look calm but Hyperactive when it comes to sweets, the world is on his shoulder coz everything is kinda effortless for him, well, maybe he doesn't show much interest physically but emotionally Protective when it comes to friends even if he teams up with his childhood friend junfu in making fun of artix and touchy when it comes to financial. Reasonable and easy going. Characters: Crazy Supporting Cast •Daniel Nadez - The Police Officer •Will - The Hunk Nerd •Bee •Drew •Tere / Koh •Camille / Hikari •Luck •Mr.Philippines •Jolly Online Girl Character Designs Crazy Metro has gone alot of changes from their first appearance. Even the layout has gone through a whole new design. Raguel.jpg Nestea.jpg Aeriol.jpg Junfu.jpg Joel Vincent.jpg Artix.jpg